


Tales Of A Broken Soul

by That_Warrior_Rose



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Deities, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Choose Your Own Adventure, I dont know how to tag, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jack Skellington - Freeform, Major Original Character(s), Multiple Crossovers, Origin Story, Original Character Death(s), Original Character-centric, Sally - Freeform, This is completly centered around my OC, This is really just my own story with characters from other fandoms appereing every now and again, graphic death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Warrior_Rose/pseuds/That_Warrior_Rose
Summary: "What are OCs except imaginary friends we give tragic backstories too?"~Author Unknown
Relationships: Sally/Jack Skellington, William Afton | Dave Miller/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. The First Step

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people this is the first work I'm posting on this sight and, suprise suprise its about my OC Jane. This is a choose your own adventure story where you're looking through the eyes of Jane as she discovers things about her past. . . or gets sidetracked in some other adventure. Because this is a choose your own adventure you'll need to be using the "Chapter select" after each chapter instead of just clicking on "Next chapter" I've spent months working on this fic and intend to spend a lot more time on it if people really enjoy it. I've pored my heart and soul into this and really hope you all enjoy it as much as I loved making it
> 
> (Also a lot of these chapters are gonna be really short so don't be intimidated by the number of chapters)
> 
> Comments are ALWAYS appreciated. Seriously I love hearing what you all have to say about my work and I will be glad to take any instructive criticism if you have it just. . . please don't be mean. I'll try to update as often as I can too. Anyways enough rambling. ON WITH THE STORY!!

“So much to go through. . . How am I supposed to find ONE slip of paper in all this!” I complained to the open air as I stepped foot inside my father’s old laboratory for the first time in years. My father was the royal engineer for King Asgore but, just like his older brother he tended to dabble in the world of science every now and again. The lab was out-dated and piled high with boxes and papers, there was a horrible smell of an experiment long since gone bad and, of course there was dust everywhere from years of abandonment. I coughed and shuddered, glancing at the warm light outside. I had always hated laboratories and, just because this one had once belonged to my father didn’t make it any less unpleasant for me. The whole place was dead silent, like a tomb, and the air itself seemed to press down on me trying to force me back out the door. I stumbled back and grabbed the door frame for support, my whole body screaming at me to get the hell out. I shook my head hard and forced myself to stand up, pushing the feeling down deep in my gut. Once my knees felt strong enough to support my weight I straightened up and tied my long red hair back into a ponytail sighing. There was too much at stake here to back down now. I’ve put this off for long enough. I needed answers. I took one last glance at the warm light of freedom before I stepped out of the doorway and into the lab, the automatic doors slamming shut with a groan of protest sealing me inside the dark.

_ Hang on, let’s back up a moment, I’m sure you're very confused at the moment. I mean, I practically just threw you headfirst into this story with zero background. Well, now that I have your attention, let's start with my name, well, one of my names. The name I’m going by at this moment is Jane Rose Skellington but, depending on who you are you may know me as The Red Rose Warrior, The Girl With A Thousand Names, The Girl With A Thousand Lives, Amari Bloodshot, Jane Evergood, Jane Skeleton, Jane Afton, Jeanne Upton, Kathlin Reston, Jane Dusterhoft, Ament Anouk, Neal Werston, Jane Deadringer, Bella Anderson, Emily Kingston, Bomani Camston and, as one of my names implies, thousands of others. But, the one thing you need to know about me right now is that, truly, I am a Nightngale. I am the eldest daughter of Emily and Theodoore Nightngale and, like most of the people in my family, my life has no shortage of tragedy and mystery. Now I’m sure you're reading this and thinking that I have the most exciting life ever, well if you wanna take my place I would be MORE than willing to trade lives with you but I can’t it’s just not possible. _

_ All complaining aside let’s get down to what really matters shall we? Let’s start with what I am doing in my dead father’s old lab. That. . . is a very long story in itself but I suppose I can give you the important details. . . . Hey uh, can we get that flashback rolling. . .?  _

_ It was dark, that's the first thing I realized when I came too. . . _

_ No no no! Wrong one! Try the next one. . . There we go, that's the one we want. _

Why the hell does Hotland have to be so. . . well Hot? I complained to myself as I made my way through the winding rocky pathways down towards the lab. I was in my Skellington form, my crimson red cloak slung over my arm and a package wrapped in gold paper in my right hand. The package was a present for my Uncle Gaster’s birthday, which. . . admittedly was still about two days away, but better to be early than late right? I smiled happily as I marched up to the clean, white metallic doors of the Hotlands Laboratory and knocked. After about ten seconds nobody came to the door. . . odd. I knocked again, still nothing. I sighed and was about to let myself in as suddenly the doors slid open from the inside. I looked down to see a nervous, yellow lizard standing at the door in a white lab coat with what looked to be ramen stains on it.

“C-c-can I help you miss?” She asked nervously looking at me, wringing her claws nervously. I smiled politely and nodded.

“I’m looking for a Doctor WD Gaster.” I said to her as I glanced up and looked into the lab behind her. The place was as messy as ever with papers, blueprints, spare parts and a few empty instant noodle cups with some anime DVDs scattered around the main floor. I couldn't help smiling to myself as I remembered the first time I caught Uncle G watching anime with Alphys. The poor guy was so embarrassed he couldn't even form a complete sentence and he tried to mash about four or five different excuses into one jumbled mess of an explanation. Plus the glowing shade of green his face turned once he saw me was unforgettable. I let out a soft chuckle as Alphys pulled me from my thoughts.

“I-I’m sorry, who?” She asked, sounding very confused. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow blinking in surprise as I shifted the package to my other hand.

“You know. . . Dr Gaster. . . About five foot eleven, skeleton monster with two long cracks in his skull.” I traced a line under my right eye with my right hand to show the crack hoping that might help jog a memory or two. Alphys looked at me still confused, shaking her head.

“I-I’m sorry miss but. . . it’s just me working here i-in the lab there is no D-Dr Gaster here. You must be m-mistaken” She stammered still wringing her claws. I stared down at her, my surprise turning to confusion and worry. Alphys doesn't remember Uncle G? This can’t be good, I walked past Alphys and headed straight up towards his office only to find that the door was. . . gone. I narrowed my eyes, no no it had to be here I was sure of it. I felt the wall and nodded, there it was behind the drywall. All it needed was. . . I swung my foot around and with a strong, well-placed kick I struck at the wall, my foot going right through the cheap plaster and dry-wall to reveal a sturdy wooden door behind. I nodded and started ripping down the wall, all while Dr Alphys watched me in shock. Once I had fully exposed the large dark wood door I opened it up and walked inside calling Gaster’s name. There was no response. I kept calling and calling praying to hear his voice respond from the deep recesses of the lab somewhere but unfortunately no response ever came. Panic started to well inside me as the image of him falling into an inky abyss flashed through my mind.

“Damn It!” I screamed, slamming my fist down on the empty table in anger. As I brought my fist on the table there was a soft pop, as the small wooden drawer that Uncle G always kept locked suddenly sprang free. I stopped and looked down at the drawer, my anger quickly giving away to curiosity. I looked at the small drawer and gently eased it open gasping in surprise at what I saw. All that was in the drawer was some gold (The currency down here underground), a few pictures of me, my mom, and the rest of the family and a. . . a key. I slowly reached down and picked up the key, looking at it. It was a small, black, elevator key with what looked to be some sort of gold writing on it that has been worn down to little more than a gold smear. I sighed and looked down at the key wondering why Uncle G had such a thing. There were no elevators that took this style of key in the lab, the one that went down to the True Lab was all digital. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard Alphys struggling to pull down a box from one of the higher shelves in the room, I quickly pocketed the key and walked over to help her get the large box down.

“Here, let me help you with that.” I said as I gently eased the box down from the shelf and onto the table.

“O-Oh, thank you.” She said smiling as she carefully opened the lid to show rows of blue, rolled up paper Alphys’ eyes widened and she quickly pulled one out and unrolled it. Showing a large machine that looked like an Egyptian sarcophagus with a bunch of tubes and wires coming out of it. All the measurements and little notes on the large sheet of blue paper were written in Wingdings, but that wasn’t what got my attention. It was the handwriting itself that caught my eye. It wasn’t Gaster’s writing, his notes were a lot more neat and detailed than these short, blunt scribbles. I slowly picked up the blueprint and studied it closely, carefully reading the notes scribbled on the page. Alphys was busy leafing through the other things in the box as I slowly held the blueprints up to the light. That’s when I saw it. Up in the upper left-hand corner of the blueprint was something that, to the normal passer-by, looked like a meaningless jumble of letters and symbols but I recognized it immediately as my family’s native language The Nightngale Tongue (Cleaver name, I know) and even more strange was that it was in my mother’s handwriting. I quickly set the blueprint down and stared at it in shock unable to believe my eyes. What was this doing in Uncle G’s old office? 

_ And that’s how I learned about my dad’s secret lab. It turns out that the shower in my family’s old house also served as an elevator down to a secret basement and workshop deep below ground. As for what my dad was working on I’m afraid that I can’t tell you that but. . . what you discover once my back is turned well. I suppose that’s on your own terms. . . I’m going to step into the next room for a while. When I get back I’ll be happy to answer any questions you have. *Jane turns and walks out of the room leaving you alone with the box of films.There is one film in the box with a label written in sharp, elegant font.* _

Watch The Film

Or will you just Do Nothing?


	2. Do Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You sit patiently in your chair and wait for Jane's return

_ *You sit there quietly waiting for Jane to come back into the room. It takes a while. . . . . a long. . . . . . . long. . . . . . . . while. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Jane finally comes back into the room you're sitting in smiling softly.* _

_ “You have any questions?” She asks gently. You simply shake your head and glance one last time at the tapes. She seems surprised by your response but soon masks her surprise with a simple smile.  _

_ “Oh, alright well come on then. Let's get out of this stuffy room” She says, opening the door to let you out, you smile, nod and walk out of the room and into the outdoors, Jane shutting and locking the door behind you.  _

##  . . .

_ *You come back to that house a few days later only to find that the house was. . . gone? You walked up to the patch of land where the house was only to see ash, twisted metal and a. . . note? You slowly picked up the note and read over it. The note was written in the same sharp, elegant font as the films. _

* * *

**_Sometimes the past is best left buried._ **

* * *

**_Ending 1: Ashes to Ashes, Dust to dust._ **

**_Try Again. . .?_ **


	3. Watch The Film

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The film peaks your interest so, you decide to watch it.   
> Here the perspective shifts to Jane's side of things and we also get to meet the family she's been adopted into.

_*You pulled out the film and looked it over._ **_“The Discovery”_** _It read. You carefully placed it into the projector and pressed Play, settling back in your seat to watch. There was a faint hum and a series of soft clicks as the tape started to play._

I got to work sorting through the mess in the laboratory as soon as I could find the damn light switch. Once I could see properly, I started slowly sifting through the various boxes, papers and other odds and ends strewn about the main room. It admittedly was slow going but there was a lot of sentimental crap to sort through. This was my father’s lab after all. Box after Box was moved upstairs into the main house, I considered bringing Grandpa Mark into my little pocket A.U to lend me a hand but decided against it, I had to do this on my own and. . . well I didn’t want any distractions. I worked through the day, filling boxes with papers, books and lab equipment, cleaning out beakers and test tubes from whatever dad had going on before he died and, as the sky was growing dark in my little world, I had about a fourth of the main room cleaned out and packed away into little boxes. I nodded, proud of my progress and sighed picking up a box of journals and other documents to take home and studdy. I made a portal straight to Jack’s house in Halloween town groaning softly. The thing was a lot heavier than I thought but it Was full of engineering books and piles of notes. I hoisted the box up in my arms and used my magic to open the front door to the house, wrestling to keep the teetering tower of papers from spilling onto the floor, I had made it half-way to the stairs when suddenly I heard a loud, bellowing voice from behind me.

“Jane Rose Skellington! Where in the WORLD have you been?” It demanded. I jumped and spun around, most of the blueprints and books going flying as I whirled around in shock. Soon, however, my surprise faded and I groaned in annoyance. The booming voice which startled me was none other than Jack Skellington, my “Older” brother and king of Halloween town. Jack was standing in a long, grey nightgown, a grey nightcap on his head and a cup of tea in his hands. He was glaring at me with his hands on his hips and tapping the floor with his slipper, looking. . . angry. Oh boy. . .

“Oh, Jack, it's you. You scared me.” I gave a nervous chuckle as I set the box down and started to gather the fallen documents. “I was just uh. . . Helping my grandfather clear out his basement.” I said slowly. Carefully placing the books and other papers on top of the box as Jack continued to glare at me, setting down his tea cup and crossing his arms..

“Jane. . . IT’S THREE IN THE MORNING!!” He boomed “WHAT EXACTLY WAS SO IMPORTANT IN YOUR GRANDFATHER’S BASEMENT THAT YOU HAD TO STAY AT HIS HOUSE ALL DAY AND MOST OF THE NIGHT?! NOT ONLY THAT BUT YOU DID SO WITHOUT TELLING ME! JANE I WAS WORRIED SICK! ALL DAY I WAS THINKING THAT YOU HAD GOTTEN HURT! OR WORSE!!” I jumped as Jack screamed at me shocked by his sudden explosion of anger. I blinked at him before looking over at the clock on the wall. Three in the morning? That was impossible, I checked the time myself when I left my pocket AU and it was only about eight thirty in the evening. But, sure enough one quick glance at the clock confirmed that it was three in the morning. I looked back at Jack and let out another nervous giggle both out of irony and nervousness, even though I was HIS bodyguard he couldn't help but fuss over me and my safety. It was endearing but also a bit troublesome at times. As I straightened up and fumbled over myself to try and form an explanation but Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me into a tight hug before I could figure out what I was trying to say.

“I’m just glad you're safe Jane.” He said softly, shaking slightly in my arms. I looked down at Jack confused and worried as I sighed and held him close, must have been a nightmare of some sort. We stood like that for a couple minutes before Jack let me go and turned to the box. 

“What’s in there?” He asked, curious. I shrugged and picked it up again.

“Eh, Just some old books and other documents that were in my grandfather’s basement. I need to go through them and decide if the information is still accurate enough to donate to some of the free clinics around the city.” I said, shrugging softly as Jack picked up one of the papers off the stack and eyed it curiously, setting it down a couple seconds later with a sigh.

“Well, I have the day off tomorrow, mind if I lend you a hand?” Jack asked, looking at me curious. I bit my lip glancing at the box before shrugging.

“Sure, I don’t see why not. I need to go back and gather some more boxes tomorrow so I could definitely use the help.” I said smiling. Jack nodded and picked up his cup of tea again. 

“Splendid! Now, why don’t we get to bed, it seems we have a long day tomorrow.” Jack said. I nodded and smiled softly. Letting Jack gently encourage me up the stairs and to my bedroom. Once inside my own room I sighed and walked over to my desk, setting the box of papers down on the corner not really having any plans to sleep tonight. I sighed and plopped down in the swiveling desk chair flipping on the lamp hanging over my desk. Yellow light washed down over the first journal as I pried open the stiff old leather and flipped through the yellowed papers. I had about four hours until the others woke up and was determined not to waste a moment of it. 

The next morning I awoke with such a start I sprang up from my chair with enough force to knock it on its back, then I hit my head on the lamp and then spun around with my sword in my hand and it was pointed. . . right at Sally’s throat. I glared at her a moment, my heart hammering and my entire body braced to attack before slowly lowering my sword and putting it away.

“Oh. . . Hello Sally.” I said groggily, rubbing my face as I righted my chair and sat down in it. Sally looked at me another moment, startled before clearing her throat. 

“I just came to wake you for breakfast Jane.” She said, brushing herself off with slightly shaking hands. I nodded softly and stood up, stretching.

“Thank you Sally, I’ll be down in a moment.” I told her, yawning as I stretched out my neck, making it pop and crack loudly. Sally nodded and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her with a soft click. The rest of the day was, thankfully uneventful, Me and Jack spent the morning thumbing through dad’s old books and blueprints, most of which were old designs for the core and other odd buildings but, unfortunately there was nothing that could bring Gaster back from the void nor was there any clue as to what that weird sarcophagus blueprint was. At around noon I went back to my pocket AU and began sorting things again. Box after box was brought upstairs and sorted, books were put back on shelves, lab equipment was sorted and cleaned and after a week, the first room was neat and organized. I looked around with a sigh as a sudden wave of nostalgia washed over me. I looked around, smiling softly as I leaned against the wall, looking around there were two rooms left to clean. Dad’s old office and the workshop. The only question was, Where to start? 

The Office

The Workshop


	4. The Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While cleaning out her parent's old basement she discovers something very. . . . interesting in her father's office

It was a struggle to get the door open. The hinges were rusted and the door gave a loud squeal of protest as I pushed it open. Compared to the main laboratory, this place would be easy to clear out. Nothing but old papers, documents and letters. I waded my way through the piles stacked everywhere on the floor and sat down in the chair, sending a small puff of dust into the air. I swiveled from side to side a bit and the chair gave a soft squawk of disapproval as it moved. I sighed and leaned back in the chair, taking in the absolute mountain of work before me.. Most of the clutter looked to be old blueprints and notebooks which made sense given that dad was the royal engineer for Asgore before he died. I was about to stand up but saw a small, brown button that blended in almost perfectly with the desk. I looked down at it curious, wondering if I should press it. Whatever it was was unlikely to work due to how long this place had been abandoned. I shrugged and figured, eh what’s the worst that could happen right? I scooted the chair closer to the desk and pressed the button. . . . 

Nothing, just as expected. I was about to stand up when suddenly I felt a metal strap latch around my chest, waist and wrists, tying me down to the chair. I gave a yell of surprise and immediately began to tug and pull at the bands of mettle. Despite being unused and unmaintained for well over a decade the restraints were surprisingly strong. I struggled and pulled as I started to feel the chair tip backwards and into a hole that had just opened up in the wall! I looked up as suddenly, the leather chair began sliding down a ramp down deeper underground. I looked around and couldn’t help but laugh. A secret, underground something hidden in an already secret underground private office? If my mother wasn’t behind this I didn’t know who was. I had done the same thing myself a few times. The Nightngale archives already had hundreds of hidden nooks and crannies, not even I could remember all of them. 

As the office chair slid deeper and deeper underground I started to notice paintings on the walls. I couldn’t make them out but they looked to be either some sort of mural or maybe even some sort of protection spell. It took about five minutes before the chair suddenly jerked to a halt and the straps released with a sudden snap. Next thing I knew I was thrown forward into the darkness. I let out a soft groan as suddenly I landed on something soft and slightly musty. I coughed as a cloud of dust found its way up my nose and down my throat as I looked around. It was pitch dark and so there was nothing to see other than the inky blackness. Should I light a fireball? No, who knows what kind of flammable material is in the air? One wrong spark and I could set the whole room ablaze and what good would that do? After a couple minutes of 

debating I decided to summon a small ball of lightning wrapped protectively in a magic shield. With a snap and a pop the ball of electricity fizzed to life inside its pink shell casting the room in an eerie pink glow. The room looked to be some sort of large bunker with a long, wooden table running down the middle of the first room with bookshelves and filing cabinets lining the walls. I slowly looked down to see that the thing I landed on was some sort of moldy, old mattress which I quickly scrambled off of. 

“Ew, Gross!” I cried as I got to my feet and dusted myself off. I let out a soft sigh as I looked around for any sign of a light-switch. After about five minutes, I finally found a switch by the door and after a little bit of. . . persuasive electric shock, I finally got the lights working. The only question was. . . what to explore first?

Explore The Bookshelves

Look In The Filing Cabinet.

Look To See If There Are Any Other Rooms.


	5. The Workshop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After clearing out the old laboratory, Jane decides to try and clean out her father's old workshop.

I sighed, righting myself from the table and walked down the hall and towards my father’s workshop only to find the door was. . . locked. Great. With a groan of annoyance I bent down to examine the lock. It was an odd lock with not one, but three different key holes, not only that but there was also some sort of combination lock and biometric scanner under the keyholes. I scratched my head in confusion.

Man, this was a lot of security for a room that was supposedly full of nothing but tools and half finished projects. I stared at the locking mechanism wracking my brain for any sort of clue as to what might unlock it, unfortunately I couldn’t remember much about my parents let alone something that would unlock the lock. I rubbed my head in deep thought and decided to come back to this door once I can find the keys and the code to unlock it.

With a soft sigh I turned and walked out of the house and made a portal back to my home AU. Hey, maybe I could find something in one of those boxes. 

Go Home And Search Through The Boxes


	6. Rooms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After landing on that moldy mattress in the bunker, you decide to check and see if there are any other rooms in the place.

I made my way past the long brown tables to a large doorway with two polished, wooden doors. It took a few minutes for me to figure out that these doors don’t open like regular doors but instead, they slide into the wall. With a few tugs and pulls, along with a screech of protest from the doors themselves, I was able to open the doors just enough for me to slip inside the room.

The room was large, with machines that looked to be old computers lining the walls and a huge sleek black table in the middle of the room. The table was a lot more recent than the other things in the room. While the various machines lining the walls looked like something out of a 1930s spy movie, the smooth, glass surface of the table and the keyboards in front of all the chairs made it seem like something you would find in some sort of control center.

I walked over to the table, my eyes wide as I sat down in a plush leather chair in the middle of the room. Without thinking I ran my fingers over the blue tracking ball that was set into the table just off to the right of the keyboard and the glass surface of the table suddenly came to life.

The table flashed to light and suddenly a small projection screen appeared before me with about a dozen small icons that looked like apps on a smartphone. With a roll of the trackball I saw the icons flash across the screen. I looked at each one in thought before deciding to click on something that looked like the icon for google maps, I tapped on it with my finger as suddenly a large globe was projected so it looked like it was floating over the table. My eyes widened in surprise as I glanced down at the keyboard to see all the letters were replaced by the letters in the Nightngale alphabet along with some basic numbers and symbols. I gave a soft smile as there was a soft ping off to my right. I glanced over to see another projector screen hovering just above the arm of the chair that displayed about seven different commands that I could type into the computer.

I glanced back at the keyboard and decided to try some of the commands out. I typed out the command at the top of the list and pressed enter, nothing seemed to happen at first but upon closer inspection I saw that on the globe where tiny pins scattered across every single continent. The pins were in six different colors red, green, purple, brown, blue and grey with a tiny symbol on the head of the pin that was too small to make out. I moved the tract ball to one of the pins on the map, a green one, and hovered on it. The pin was somewhere in South America and a small green box appeared with the picture of a young-looking man standing in front of the crest of the Nightngale healer’s branch.

“Lucis Sosa” A male voice read. “Gender: Male, Occupation: Healer, Age: 132, Location: Brazil, Parents: Rebecca Nightngale and Pedro Sosa, Spouse: Maria Andreya, Siblings: Antonio Sosa, Kim Sosa, Marcos Sosa.” I tilted my head curiously before highlighting another pin. This time, a blue one in Europe.

“Grayson Nightngale” The voice read as a similar box to Lucis’ popped up on screen. This time, it showed a slightly older gentleman with a clean-shaven face, blue eyes and blond hair with a large, red, DECEASED stamp over his picture. “Gender: Male, Occupation: Sorcerer, Age; 394, Location: England, Parents: Anna Churchill and John Nightngale, Spouse: Reanna Bloke, Children: Reanna Nightngale, Hanna Nightngale, Elizabeth Nightngale, Harold Nightngale, Grayson Nightngale, Cristean Nightngale, Cause Of Death: Suicide” 

At this point I was starting to catch on with what the pins were, it seemed that they were all family branches. Red was for the warrior branch, purple for royalty, brown for scholars, green for healers and blue for sorcerers. . . however when I looked at the grey pins on the map I was confused. What were those for? I don't remember mom ever mentioning a sixth branch and they certainly couldn't mean that the person the pin stood for was dead, that's what the big red DECEASED stamp is meant to do. Another thing I noticed was that there were significantly fewer grey chips than any other, even the warrior branch. 

Overtaken by curiosity I highlighted a grey pin and waited, however, instead of the normal info box that came up with the other pins, this time I was greeted with a textbox with one simple word on it. Password. 

“Password? Why would I need a password to enter this guy’s basic information?” I asked myself as I looked at the blinking cursor in the box my curiosity growing. I gave a small shrug and typed in a few basic things that my mother could have used as her password to this strange computer. None of them worked. I groaned in annoyance and stood up from the chair, looking around the area I was sitting at, under the arms of the chair, under the keyboard, behind the cushioned backing of the chair and even under the table. There was nothing there that could help. . . 

Keep Trying

Close Out And Give Up


	7. Bookshelves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After catching your breath from that chair ride, you decide to see what those bookshelves on the walls have in store.

With a soft nod I decided to start looking at the bookshelves. There were about six large bookshelves lining the walls of the room with a few other, smaller shelves scattered about. On the first shelf there was nothing but books bound in blue leather. The shelf was so high that it had one of those rolling ladders attached to it and the ladder went all the way up to the CEILING! Which was a good ten to twelve feet from the ground.

The second shelf was similar to the first one in height and it connected to the first one but this second shelf was filled to the brim with green books, some of them spilling onto the third shelf, which was full of red books. 

The fourth and fifth shelf were on the other side of the long wooden table in the middle of the room. They both were about twelve feet high and were filled with brown books. The last shelf had two types of books on them. The bottom half of the shelf was filled with purple books while the top half had gold-colored books. 

The golden books looked to be in bad shape, the covers were gone on some and the spine on most of them was coming unraveled. The books looked burned around the edges and some of them were completely black, almost like they had been pulled out of a fire. 

There were smaller bookshelves too, each one about six feet high. A few were full of scrolls, more books, artifacts, newspapers and magazine articles kept in little plastic bags and so on. I turned around and, to my surprise there was a staircase that I hadn't seen before.

Well, better get down to work.

Green Books

Red Books

Purple Books

Gold Books

Brown Books

Blue Books

Scrolls

Artifacts

Upstairs


	8. Filing Cabinets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After scrambling off that musty, rotting cushion you fell on you decide to browse those filing cabinets you spotted

There were four cabinets in the room, one on each wall. Which should I look at first?

One 

Two

Three

Four


	9. Go Home And Look In The Boxes

I went through a portal and appeared in my room which was piled high with boxes from my dad’s old lab. I sighed and kneeled down to start rummaging around in them, not realizing the time or the amount of noise I was making which, apparently was quite a bit because moments later I heard a knock on my door. 

“Come in,” I said, not looking up from my work. 

The door was pushed open and I heard footsteps approach me. I took no notice of them as I pulled out a document from the box and tossed it on my bed. A figure was standing above me with their hands on their hips and tapping their feet on the floor. Still, I didn't look up. 

“Jane, Just what do you think you are doing at this hour?” A voice said to me. I finally looked up to see Sally, looking at me with a stern expression. I smiled and shrugged.

“Oh, nothing much just doing some cleaning up.” I said. Sally looked suspicious. 

“Jane dear. . . It’s almost midnight.” She said. I looked at her slightly confused. Sally never called me dear before. . . usually that pet name was reserved for Jack. It was strange but I shrugged it off. 

“And? What about it being Midnight?” I asked. Sally sighed and softly shook her head. 

“It means you should be asleep Jane. Now why don’t you be a good child and let me tuck you in.” She said as she walked over to me. I stood up and looked at her extremely suspicious. This was something Sally had never said to anyone before. I took a step back as I saw her pull out something from the pocket of her dress and hide it in the palm of her hand. This was definitely NOT Sally. I glanced at the box and there, right at the bottom of the box was a gold colored file with the crest of that estranged branch etched in led grey. I looked up and Sally saw it too. We locked eyes for a moment before she made a dive for the file. . . 

Grab The File And Book It

Try And Fight Off The Imposter


	10. Keep Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You set a determined look on your face and nodded, if this thing was password protected it HAD to be important

I kept typing in password after password trying to come up with something that could get me inside this confounded personnel file but all my effort was rewarded with was the loud buzz meaning that I was once again, incorrect. 

I was about to give up when suddenly I heard something clicking behind me, I looked back to see what looked like a large, metal claw coming out of a panel in the wall. It looked brand new, with its glossy black metal with red spots gleaming in the light and its sharp, pointed, metal fingers clicking together as it snaked its way towards me.

I took a hesitant step back. Whatever this thing was, it was sharp, and made of Crimso-Steal, a type of metal that could suck the magic out of us Humanoids like water through a straw. I glanced at the projected screen to see that it’s blue glow had been replaced with a foreboding red color with the words “Terminating Threat” flashing in bold, black letters. 

That’s when it clicked. This was a bunker, and bunkers had security measures. Damn it why didn’t I see this coming?! I’m a warrior after all I’m supposed to know these things! Well not much I can do about it now. I turned back and looked at the claw to see that it was still approaching. 

Obviously there is one reasonable choice left here. And that is too. . .

Run Like Hell

Try And Fight The Claw


	11. Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bah! It didn't matter anyway why tempt fate when there was so much left to explore?

With a huff I clicked out of the password bar and back to the globe, zooming in on the little grey pin. On the head of the pin was a crest, much like the crests of the other branches. But this was one I had never seen before. The crest was a circle, exactly like all the other crests except for a few small changes, while on the Warrior’s crest there are two swords crossing, inside the circle was a triangle with a simple drawing of a beaker inside. At the tree points of the triangle where circles with the bottom circle being smaller than the other two. At the top two points of the triangle were drawings of the sun and moon, the right one had a drawing of the sun, the left one a drawing of the moon and at the very bottom point there was, what looked to be a helix of DNA. Also, running just on the inside rim of the circle was the word “Alchemy” written in the Nightngale language. 

I was baffled, this was clearly a branch’s crest, the similarities it has to the other crest’s are just undeniable. Then why did I not know about it until now? Why did I have ZERO clue this branch existed? Did anyone else know about it? Did mom even know? I slumped down into the chair again, my head whirling and spinning down a rabbit hole. I was giving myself a headache with all these unanswered questions, all of them asking why.

With a grunt I waved my hand dismissively at the screen causing the table to go black. I leaned back in the chair which gave a soft squeak and I gazed up at the ceiling above me. It was a dome ceiling with six crests lining the outside of it, but one of them was horribly disfigured and vandalised almost to the point of it being unrecognizable. I stared at the disfigured thing in thought. It must have been the same symbol of the greyed-out pin, I could see the tip of the beaker poking out of a large black smudge in the middle of the crest. 

Something happened. Something bad must have happened in order for the high chairmen to just banish a whole branch of the family. I stared up at the painted ceiling in deep thought. Was the branch killed off somehow? No, there were still members of the branch left alive, according to the amount of pins on the globe. . . Then what happened? Well whatever it was I was determined to get to the bottom of it. 

I got up from my chair and walked out into the library-esk room that I first arrived in deciding to start my search by. . .

Exploring The Bookshelves

Looking In The Filing Cabinet

Going Home And Looking Through The Boxes From Dad’s Lab.


	12. Green Shelf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your eyes traveled to the shelf holding the green books, maybe there was something useful there

I sighed and walked towards the shelf of green-leather bound books. The books seemed to get older the farther down you went with the ones down at the bottom shelf on the right so old that they looked like they would turn to dust if I breathed on them wrong. So, I climbed up the ladder to the top of the shelf and pulled down the newest-looking book I could find.

It was a journal a lot like the one I carry around. On the front of it was the crest of the healer’s branch, etched in silver thread. The healer crest was a circle with a healer’s staff in the middle. The circle itself was made by leaves and on the left and right sides of the staff was a drawing of a Tyet, or Isis’ knot for those of you who don’t know Egyptian terms, and underneath the circle was the name Ameila Nightngale. 

I flipped open the journal and thumbed through a few pages to find that this journal was, as the name on the front said, my aunt’s. Aunt Ameila to be exact. She was an archaeologist in Egypt who was known as Sitt hakim or “Lady Doctor” by the locals in the villages. I sighed and replaced the book back on the shelf not finding anything of interest and at a quick glance at the other books it was clear that all of them where journals from different Nightngale’s through the ages. It was unlikely that I could find anything useful here. . . but you never know right?

Keep Looking Through The Shelves 

Go To A Different Shelf


	13. Red Shelf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your gaze shot to the bookshelf full of red leather-bound books, that one, there was something useful there you where sure of it.

With a soft sigh I walked over to the shelf of red books. The books looked to be journals, exactly like the ones I carried. I reached in my pocket and pulled it out to see that these were, like I first assumed, exactly like mine. They were all a bright scarlet with the Warrior crest stitched into the fabric with a special silver thread that only showed when the light hit the cover of the book juuuust right. Under the crest, in the same thread was the name of the owner. I sighed softly and made my way up the ladder to the top of the shelf where the newest books were and pulled one down. I held the cover flat and tilted it to catch the light. 

Slowly the loopy, silver name flashed on the cover. Emily. I was so startled that I almost dropped the journal. This was mom’s journal! I thought that she didn’t keep one after she married dad. Maybe this was from her earlier life, before she met dad. I slid down the ladder journal in hand. Once on the ground I glanced around before setting the journal down on the table with a sigh. I bit my cheek in thought as I looked at the red journal on the table. I was curious, what was in this journal? What was mom’s life like before she met dad and made me? However I couldn’t help but feel like reading the journal would be wrong somehow. . . but a quick peak wouldn’t hurt anyone would it? Oh dear, I don’t know what to do. . .

Take a small peak

Screw it, let’s read through it

Put it back


	14. Purple Shelf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You felt your curiosity pulling you twords the purple shelves. Might as well see what secrets that one holds.

I walked around the table and pulled the ladder to the shelf with the purple and gold books. At random I reached up and pulled down one of the purple books from the shelf glancing at the name. Reginald Nightngale. With a nod I slid down the ladder and back onto the floor, my Uncle’s journal in my hand. Opening the journal to the first few pages I sat down in one of the plush, red dinner chairs lining the sides of the table. I casually opened the book to a page somewhere at the end of the book and started reading.

_ September 23rd 20XX (A blot of ink covered the last two numbers)  
_

_ “We are losing. That much is obvious. I have just gotten out of a meeting with my advisors and they have informed me that we may have no choice but to surrender to Jamison. It has only been about three years and already his forces have managed to wipe out around half of our military. All of the money we have in our reserves is going towards the war effort causing many of my people to be poor. This cannot continue for much longer, if situations continue to be this dire only about half my subjects will survive the coming winter. Something needs to happen and it needs to happen now. I just hope I have the strength to make the correct choice.” _

At first glance it seemed that Uncle Reginald was talking about the war I had helped him fight just a few years after my parents died. But then I noticed the date, September 23rd 20XX. This was only a few months ago. Was Uncle Reginald back at war? My eyes narrowed in concern as I quickly flipped to the last page and read it. My heart leaping to my throat and just about choking me as I read the short passage. It was from yesterday.

_ January 5th 20XX (The numbers where written to sloppily for me to read)  
_

_ The new year has come and gone. However the war effort has not improved. King Jamison and his forces are getting closer and closer to the main island and if something is not done, I have no doubt that by this time next year my kingdom will be little more than smoldering ruin. Everyone is pushing me to declare our surrender before it is too late. Maybe, just maybe if we admit defeat Jamison will spare me, my wife and our infant son. But they don’t know the enemy like I do. The only way this will truly end is by bloodshed. With my sister Emily long since deceased and her daughters missing and most likely dead I fear there is nothing to do but wait.  _

I shut the journal and slowly set it down on the table. Well that answers that question, Uncle Reggie was back on the battle ground, and losing. This wasn’t good, what could she do? I stood up and started pacing around the room. Well if I had known about this two years ago I would have dropped everything and went straight there. But now I had other people to consider like my cousin Jim, my boyfriend William Afton, Jack and his family not to mention there was Gaster who was still stuck in the Core. Maybe Lala, the guardian of Warriors knew someone who could help but this was my family. I let out a frustrated groan and flopped down on the chair hitting my head on the table hoping it would knock some ideas loose. Well looks like there’s only one thing to do.

Call Lala

Get Ready For Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Here I am going to start introducing some OCs that do not belong to me, they where added into this story WITH THE CREATOR'S PERMISSION and thus I will credit them here in the notes
> 
> Lala belongs to Black Cat Studio  
> Jim belongs to Black Cat Studio


	15. Gold Shelf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old and weathered books on the gold shelf catch your attention

With a soft sigh I walked over to where the gold books were stored on the bottom couple shelves of one of the large bookcases. I bent down and plucked one of the books off the shelf looking at the cover. 

The cover was badly burned and so, I couldn’t make out the name of who the journal belonged to. What I could make out was half of the crest, on one side there was a small circle inside the bigger half-circle with the picture of the sun. I let out a soft sigh and opened the journal carefully, so as not to destroy the book any further. Carefully I flipped page after page until I came across a code of some sort, It was written in blocky letters and read /retrieve_[entity name]_[entity code number]!voided . I tilted my head confused, what could this code go to? It looked like it was supposed to retrieve someone from. . . the void. . . My heart leaped to my throat. Could this be my key to saving Gaster? But what did it go to? I had to find out. Maybe there was something in that box I got from the main room but I might also find something in the bookshelves. . .

Go Look In The Box

Explore Other Bookshelves


	16. Brown Shelf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a soft hum you turned your attention to the shelf holding the brown books

I sighed and walked towards the shelf of brown-leather bound books. The books seemed to get older the farther down you went with the ones down at the bottom shelf on the right so old that they looked like they would turn to dust if I breathed on them wrong. So, I climbed up the ladder to the top of the shelf and pulled down the newest-looking book I could find.

It was a journal a lot like the one I carry around. On the front of it was the crest of the Scholler’s branch, etched in silver thread. And underneath the crest was a name, Willow Nightngale

I flipped open the journal and thumbed through a few pages to find that Willow was a teacher who lived in the 1960s during the great depression who taught in a one-room schoolhouse in Houston Texas, not really anything special. I sighed and replaced the book back on the shelf not finding anything of interest and at a quick glance at the other books it was clear that all of them where journals from different Nightngale’s through the ages. It was unlikely that I could find anything useful here. . . but you never know right?

Keep Looking Through The Shelves 

Go To A Different Shelf


	17. Blue Shelf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shelf full of shiny blue leather caught your eye. Huh I wonder what those books could hold.

I glanced around a bit before deciding that the shelf of blue books would be the best place to look. I nodded and walked over to it gently brushing my hand over the blue leather-bound books before pulling one off the shelf just above my head. It looked old, really old. The leather was cracked and the pages were yellow with age but other than that the book seemed to be in decent condition. I grabbed a couple more and tucked them under my arms before walking over to the long wooden table and started thumbing through them.

The first book yielded nothing special, just a journal about a vetrian back in the late 1800s. The second journal was kinda the same thing, just some street magician who had the ability to see colors, hear colors and smell colors. For example, when this man would hear the radio play he might smell cinnamon and see red squiggle lines. It was interesting but not anything that could help. 

Well, it seemed unlikely that I would find anything of interest here but hey it never hurt to keep looking.

Keep looking

Back to the Bookshelves


	18. Scrolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small shelf of scrolls caught your eye. Those looked important

I nodded and walked over to the north side of the room. There were two shelves, one in the North-west corner of the room and one in the north-east. Both were large, six foot tall shelves made of small square compartments. In these compartments where scrolls of all types, the bottom couple shelves were made up of papyrus scrolls, yellow and crumbling with age. The next two shelves were made of something I didn’t recognize but when I carefully took one out to examine it the text was written in old Nightngale. And the rest well, looked to be of normal paper tucked in cloth cases, these looked to be copies of other scrolls that the original copy was, presumably, either too old to handle or where damaged beyond repair. What should I read first?

Bottom

Middle

Top

Second Shelf


	19. Artifacts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shelf of artifacts catches your eye, what are those?

I sighed softly and turned to the south of the room where there were two six-foot tall shelves in each corner. The one in the south-west corner was full of beautiful boxes and small jars all of which looked to be from the late Egyptian era while the shelf in the south-east corner was full of boxes and jars from different branches from the Nightngale family.

With a soft nod I turned and walked over to the shelf in the south-west corner, the shelf was made of six shelves and each one was full of boxes and jars except for the very bottom shelf which only had one stone box. With gentle hands I bent down and picked it up, studying it. 

The box itself seemed like nothing too special, It was just a simple, granite box with no designs or writing on it. I lifted it above my head to look at the bottom, hell there wasn't even a name or label on the bottom. I turned it around and was about to put it down when I noticed the gold hinges on the back of the box. Now that was interesting. In ancient-Egypt gold was considered to be the flesh and blood of gods, what was it doing on such a plain, ordinary stone box?

I tucked the box under my arm and walked over to the table in the middle of the room gently setting it down. Once the box was on the table I started feeling around the hinges for some sort of seam or latch to open it. I ran my fingers along the side of the box and felt something sticking out of the smooth stone. I pushed and suddenly the box sprang open revealing a worn velvet interior with a gold scarab brooch, encrusted with Rubies, Diamonds and lapiz. It was rather large, about the size of an open book and so it took both hands to lift up.

It was beautiful, one of the most well-preserved artifacts I had ever seen. I slowly flipped it over in my hands to see a small nub on the back of it, the nub was an odd shape making it look more like a key than anything else. I studied it closely knowing It had to come from somewhere before suddenly, it hit me. The blueprints in Uncle G’s old lab. The one about the weird sarcophagus There was a scarab just like this one underneath the head of the sarcophagus, there was a good chance that this was a piece to it. . . But there was no way that I could carry this thing all over. I would have to make a choice.

Put it back on the shelf and look at the other shelf.

Build the sarcophagus.


	20. Upstairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide the best option is to see where those stairs lead

I turned around and sighed, on the south wall there were two sets of wooden staircases both leading up to the same place. I walked up to the landing carefully and opened the simple wooden door to see. . . a chair? It was the same office chair I came down in but now there was a long mettle track going up to the surface. I squinted up again before sighing softly. Well looks like I found the way out. That’s nice.

Sit in the chair

Go Back Downstairs


	21. Cabinet One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first cabinet looks promising

I walked over to the cabinet on the south side and opened the top drawer looking inside. Strange, there didn’t seem to be anything in here. I shook my head and chuckled, of course there wasn’t anything in here maybe there would be something in the second drawer? I bent down and opened it, again it was empty and still, for some reason I found this funny. I giggled again and bent down to open the third drawer. Nothing! I gave a loud laugh. This was hilarious! I bent down and tried the fourth and final drawer only to find that it too was barren. This somehow sent me over the edge. 

I doubled over laughing, staggering back as I felt myself back into the wall. I kept laughing and laughing, doubling over and clutching my sides, tears streaming down my face. What was so funny about finding an empty filing cabinet I didn’t know, but whatever it was it sure had me going. 

Next thing I knew I was sitting on the floor, my back against the wall as I was left gasping and coughing in between fits of laughter. Was I going crazy? No I knew what that felt like, this wasn’t it but there was absolutely nothing funny about an empty filing cabinet. I leaned my head against the cabinet still howling with laughter as I suddenly started to hear a loud hissing sound coming from within. There was gas coming out of the cabinet, this wasn’t good.

I got to my feet, my whole body shaking from the laughter that was bubbling up in my chest and forcing its way out my mouth. I just couldn’t stop. I got a couple of feet before staggering and falling to my knees, the vision around my eyes starting to go black like a tunnel closing in around me. I couldn’t breathe. My chest felt like it was twisting itself into a knot and the once loud and booming bouts of laughter I had been spewing had now turned into little more than airy chuckles. Even so the laughter would not stop coming. I was shaking so bad now that my arms and legs just couldn’t hold me up anymore. I fell onto my back and closed my eyes, forcing myself to calm down, to breathe. In, out, in, out. But it wasn’t working. The laughter just would. Not. Stop

The dark was closing in, the room suddenly turned freezing cold and I couldn’t hold on any longer. There was a cough, a desperate gasp, one final giggle and then. . . nothing.

**_Ending 2: Laughter Is The Best Medicine_ **

**_Try Again. . .?_ **


End file.
